You’re Not Who I Think You Are
by Seito
Summary: A schoolgirl reflects on who she thinks Kurama is. She realizes that he isn't who she thought he was. A bit odd. No pairing. No girl doesn't find out about Youko or demons.


Don't own Yu Yu Hakusho  
  
~*~  
  
You're Not Who I Think You Are  
  
His eyes...they're a brilliant emerald green. Any girl would just love to stare into them. They're beautiful, simply stunning, yet they betray no emotions, no matter how much one searches. There are times, though, when a fire seems to light up within them. Flames dance giving a sparkle that could break any girl's heart in half. Sometimes, and indeed it is rare, when that flame lights up, for once I see emotions. Sometimes it's mischief which I find strange since he isn't a troublemaker. Other times it just something else; laughter, mirth, happiness, sadness but one I see most common is the feeling of not fitting in.  
  
It's funny you know. He's seems so prefect. There isn't a single flaw anyone could find within him. I know he's a straight A student, the top of the school. I mean I'm not a straight A student, only A's and B's but I try really hard to achieve those grades and he gets *snap* like that. It's really amazing, you know? I also know he likes plants; he's always under a tree or playing with a rose. He must really like roses. I always see one with him.  
  
Oh I'm sorry, that's right you don't know who he is yet. Um let me explain to you who he is. His name is Suichi Minamino. He's an only child living with his mother. His father died when he was young or so I'm told. Suichi is 16 years old; the same age as me. He has these wonderful emerald eyes and this scarlet ruby hair. He's about 5' 6" a good 4 inches taller than me. We both attend Meiou High School, grade 11. Suichi is a prefect gentleman and when I say gentleman I mean it. He's polite, helps everyone he see. His features charm every girl on the campus. Any parent would love for their daughter to marry him, while the girls already swoon over him. The boys secretly hate him or look up to him, trying to be like him to impress their own girlfriends.  
  
Me? Ah well. *blush* I like him, I'll admit. Though I'll proudly say I'm not as crazy as some of the other girls at my school. Many of them try to glomp him or something like that, almost everyday. I kinda just watch. We do talk. Mainly because we sorta gotten to know each other, due to the few projects we were paired up with. Many of the teachers seem to believe it was best that I was paired up with him when it came to partner projects. That's only because all the teachers think I have good self-control and that I'm not in love with him. Well the truth is I am but I have more control then I give myself credit for, apparently. At the most we'll say like hi and bye and how was your day. Some time I'll ask him if he understood the homework or just ask him for help when I don't understand. Small things like that. I won't go that far to consider us real friends.  
  
Well I mean I consider him a friend though I wouldn't mind if it was something more. But Suichi...he...I know he doesn't consider me as a true friend. Maybe someone he can talk to at school or at the most a school friend. But a real friend no. The way he looks at me, it tells me we are never going be more then students who happened to attend the same school. I wish he would let me in. If I can't be his girlfriend, I want to be friends with him at least.  
  
Oh look there he is. Excuse me for moment.  
  
"Hi Suichi!"  
  
He turned to face me. "Oh hello. How are you today?" He gave me a smile that made my heart flutter. Oh dear, I think I feel a blush coming.  
  
"Fine. Thank you. Are you ready for Ms. Lung Science test during first period?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes. How about you?"  
  
"I think I'm ready. However I still have some problems with remembering a few things."  
  
"I'm sure you'll do fine," he told me. He handed me red rose. The same one that I always see him with. "Here take this rose. Maybe it'll give you good luck when you take the test."  
  
With that he walked away. I could feel myself blushing several different shades of red. Suichi just gave me a rose! Any girl would have fainted or be jumping for joy by now; all I could do was blush. Then something dawn on me.  
  
That look in his eyes...the look of loneliness. A look I had come to know all too well. Suichi always had this look in his eyes that he simply didn't fit in with the rest of us teenagers or that no matter which way others try, as well as I, he seems to be always be alone. I wonder if there is anyone else who tries to be his friend beside me. I know girls are madly in love with him, practically glomping him everyday or asking for a date. Guys as I said, are either green with jealously or mimicking him. I try to be his friend if I can't be the love of his life. Many girls are loath because I'm paired up with him for projects or the fact that he talks to me. I can't help the project part and the fact that he talks to me, well it surprised me at first as well.  
  
Why is that? Why does Suichi seem to be different from everyone else? Why does he separate himself from everyone else as if he is superior? Why is that no matter how hard I try, he doesn't want to be friends? Why is it that I get the feeling he isn't who I think he is? Ah this is giving me a headache and right before me test too. Uh oh better start heading for class, don't want to be late.  
  
I stepped into the class and took my usual seat next to Suichi. Once again the girls give looks of hate and jealously. Suichi on the other hand just smiled at me. I returned the smile before sitting down. The rose he gave me now laid on my desk. Soon Ms. Lung walked into the classroom. Uh oh time for the test.  
  
~*~  
  
That went better then I thought. Maybe Suichi's rose brought me good luck after all. I stroke on of the petals feeling the soft, silky surface. The petals had dried, this morning they were damped from the rain from the evening before. Suichi must have had picked that morning. I smiled as I looked at it. Well it's after school now incase you're wondering and I'm heading home.  
  
Wait a minutes is that Suichi? I've never seen him walk this way before. Who's that? A boy who was half Suichi's height just shone up out of nowhere. He was wearing a black cloak with a white bandana around his forehead. His hair was a black color with a white starburst in the middle of it. "Crimson," I muttered, "His eyes are a crimson color." It's true, they were. They betrayed no emotion in them but I caught the feeling of loneliness... then it disappeared. It's that same feeling of loneliness I feel when I look into Suichi's eyes. Suddenly the way they look, talked to each other, I realized that the feeling of loneliness disappeared and was replaced with a feeling of warmth and happiness like two old friends meeting again for the first time in many years. I took a glance into Suichi eyes they were the same, betraying no emotion but yet giving the feeling of happiness. It dawned on me who the other boy is to Suichi.  
  
~They're friends. True friends.~  
  
This boy wasn't a school friend like me, even if he maybe from another school. He wasn't just a boy who envied Suichi or was a boy who admired him. Well maybe as a friend he envied or admired a bit but not like those boys at school who either worship the ground Suichi walks on or tries to trash him. He isn't just a stranger but a friend. Suichi has a friend. I felt a wetness come down my face. Touching it I realized that I was crying. Silly right? I may have love Suichi but I knew it that wouldn't be so I tried to be his friend and still he pushed me away. In an odd way it hurt, like Suichi actually came up to me and told me he doesn't like me. That didn't happen but it felt like it. I then turned around and took the long way home.  
  
~*~  
  
Despite the fact I took the long way, I got home faster then I normally do. Taking a deep breath to help calm myself, I collapse on my blue colored bed. Million of thoughts raced through my head. They reflect more on Suichi and that boy. I don't know why but my heart hurts even more. Maybe I'm an overachiever or maybe I want Suichi too much. But seeing Suichi talk to that boy like an old friend hurts because he never talked that way to me or ever gave me the feeling that he was happy to see me. Maybe I'm just overacting. The more I try to figure out who Suichi is and what he truly means to me, I just end up an even bigger headache and the pain in my hearts increase even more.  
  
Suichi...he...he isn't who I think he is. The more I think about it, the more he becomes a stranger to me. Then today...I can't be more then a person who attends the same school as him. Suichi was like the rose he gave me. A rose that was elegant and simply beautiful in every way yet secrets were hidden within the delicate and soft petals. And like every rose, he has his thorns. Suichi doesn't know it and I'll probably never tell him, but what I saw today hurt me more then I could even imagine. It isn't his fault though, incase you think I'm trying to blame him but it hurts. It really hurts. I cutch his rose to my chest, feeling it go up and down with each of my breaths. Up. Down. Up. Down. Up. Down. Slowly and evenly. I soon drifted off to sleep, my thoughts still on Suichi.  
  
~*~The Next Day~*~  
  
I walked into the schoolyard. My thoughts were still a jumbled messed from yesterday. Suichi...  
  
"Hello Sakura."  
  
I jumped at the voice that said my name. Turning around I saw Suichi standing behind me. "Suichi!" I cried his name out in completely surprise. How did he sneak up behind me?  
  
"How is your morning," he asked.  
  
"Just fine," I replied shakily and quickly, still trying to recover from my shock. "Just fine."  
  
Suichi then turned and looked to the sky. "It's a nice day," he commented.  
  
I looked up. Yes it was. The sky was a baby blue and white color. There were a few clouds that drifted in the sky. The sun shined brightly in the east, it just had risen and hung lazily in the sky. "Hn," was all I said.  
  
Suddenly Suichi started chuckling slightly. I turned to him, surprised. He saw my confusion and answered. "Sorry," he said. "The way you answer me, reminded me of someone I know."  
  
The boy from yesterday flashed in my mind. "So my friend," he continued. "Shall we head to class?"  
  
That caught me off guard. "Friend," I squeaked, "You think of me as a friend?!"  
  
He looked at me in half shocked at my question before a smile came onto his face and he nodded. "Of course. I would be bored half to death in class if I didn't have someone to talk to. Not mention you're not like those other girls who jump on me when they see me. I can't say we're good friends yet, more like... school friends but we're getting there."  
  
I stared in shocked. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't get the words I wanted to come out. Finally I said to him, "Suichi you are not who I think you are." Then I smiled at him before saying, "Thank you for allowing me to be your friend."  
  
He was puzzled at what I meant when I said he wasn't who I thought he was. So I just smiled again and head towards class. In the background I heard him call to me asking me what I meant. I just smiled to myself and turn into hallway that led down to my class. Suichi was right behind me, still demanding an answer. So okay, he may not think of me as girlfriend and it'll probably never be that way but I got the next best thing. And for me, that was all I need.  
  
~~I was one of his friends.~~  
  
~*~  
  
Please Review! Merry Christmas and Happy New Years! 


End file.
